


kagstobios <3 h1natash0uyou

by samanthastral



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Internet Friends AU, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthastral/pseuds/samanthastral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Shouyou understood him, and he’d grown extremely close to him, even if they only talked by reading each other’s words over the internet. </i>"</p>
<hr/>
<p>An au where Tobio and Shouyou go to different schools and become friends over the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kagstobios <3 h1natash0uyou

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my friend, Tobi!
> 
> I hope you've been enjoying your birthday, friendo! This was the first time that I've actually written a KageHina fic, so I hope I've done the ship and characters justice! 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND ENJOY!!!

**_sugaakou2:_** _you’ve been wanting to talk to him for awhile. it’ll be fine! just send him a message & say hi._

\- - - - - 

Tobio stared at his computer screen with a deep sigh escaping from his mouth, tickling his lips as he placed his fingers over the keyboard. He’d been wanting to talk to this person on the internet for months now. They posted a lot of things that he was interested in, and their personality was very bubbly. Tobio didn’t usually like talking to others that were the opposite of him in terms of personality, but he felt drawn to him still—the polarity making Tobio want to seek him out. 

He started to type to his older friend after he’d expressed his distress in wanting to talk to the guy. 

\- - - - - 

**_kagstobios:_** _I want to but I don’t know what to say._

_**sugaakou2:** just say hi!_

_**kagstobios:** What if he doesn’t respond?_

_**sugaakou2:** he seems very nice! I’m sure he’ll respond!_

_**kagstobios:** What do I say if he does respond?_

_**sugaakou2:** just start talking about volleyball and the things that you both have in common. _

\- - - - - 

Tobio knit his brows together and stood up from his computer chair. He paced in front of the desk for a moment as his mind whirled with too many thoughts to count. He wanted to talk to h1nitash0uyou so badly that it almost made him dizzy. 

He’d read so many things about people starting to talk over the internet and becoming extremely close. He’d seen pictures of friends meeting and being ecstatic over finally being able to meet the person that they’d grown so close to just by typing words back and forth to each other over the internet, maybe even sharing photos, videos, and talking over the phone. 

It felt surreal that he could find more friends through such means. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate his other friends that he got to see in person, like Koushi, Tadashi, and Chikara. He just felt like he needed to get to know more people, and he admired this person that he’d found on this blogging platform website. 

Everything that he posted was inspirational. 

Everything that he said was insightful. 

Everything that he reblogged was enjoyable. 

He would post about his adventures and his friends and give the underdogs inspiration just by speaking about overcoming his downfalls. Tobio admired that about him, and he wanted to talk to him because he felt like he’d be able to understand how to overcome anything that Tobio would have difficulty in while playing volleyball. It wasn’t that he didn’t think his friends would be able to help him, but there was something that this blogger brought to the table that made Tobio trust his words about overcoming an obstacle. 

He adored his ability to walk through fire and come out scathed but alive. 

\- - - - - 

**_sugaakou2:_** _kageyama??_

\- - - - - 

Tobio blinked and faced his attention back towards his computer when he heard the _shwoop!_ of Koushi’s message popping up. He quickly sat back down and told Koushi that he would try as a sudden burst of confidence filled up inside of him. 

He took his mouse and went to his following list and found just the person that he wanted to talk to. He opened up the messaging system and sent a simple “Hello.” 

He sat there for a few minutes, waiting for a response. 

His anxiety was running high and sparked when a message popped up below his. 

\- - - - - 

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _HI!!!_

\- - - - - 

Biting the side of his lip, Tobio slowly sent a reply and waited impatiently. 

\- - - - - 

**_kagstobios:_** _I really like your blog._

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _THANKS!!! I really like volleyball!_

**_kagstobios:_** _I like volleyball too._

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _Ohhhhh. Do you play?_

**_kagstobios:_** _Yes._

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _What position do you play?!_

**_kagstobios:_** _Setter._

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _Really? Why?_

\- - - - - 

There was a pause on Tobio’s end. His fingers hovered above the buttons on the keyboard as he stared at the message that he’d received. 

_Why?_ Tobio’s mind kept repeating that simple question. _Why? Why…? Why?_

Was that supposed to be condescending? Was he supposed to take it as an offense? Why was he a setter? He was a setter because the setter controls every action. If you tossed the ball to the right player, the pivotal movements would be played to score a point and ultimately win the game if he kept tossing to the appropriate players. It was the position that started everything off; the position that started the match. Setters were the control towers—the very position that was on the top of the formation. 

\- - - - - 

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _Aren’t spikers cooler than setters?_

\- - - - - 

His fingers were much quicker than his eyes. They had already begun to type before he could even finish the entire sentence before sending his response. 

\- - - - - 

**_kagstobios:_** _A SETTER IS LIKE A TEAM’S LEADER!_

**_kagstobios:_** _IN A MATCH, IT’S THE SETTER THAT HANDLES THE MOST BALLS!_

**_kagstobios:_** _DON’T YOU KNOW THAT?!_

**_kagstobios:_** _ISN’T THE LEADER THE COOLEST?!_

**_kagstobios:_** _THE SPIKES YOU LOVE SO MUCH CAN’T BE DONE WITHOUT THE SETTER’S TOSS!!_

\- - - - - 

Tobio wasn’t quite sure why he’d made all of his words capitalized. It felt urgent. He _needed_ him to understand that setters were important. He knew why, and he needed him to know why, too. 

\- - - - - 

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _Maybe it’s because it’s too complex, but setters just seem too boring to me…_

**_kagstobios:_** _Have you seen a major game live before?_

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _No???_

**_kagstobios:_** _How about on TV?_

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _I HAVE!!!_

**_kagstobios:_** _On TV, you see the game being played from the sides._

**_kagstobios:_** _It’s hard to understand from that angle._

**_kagstobios:_** _But when you go to watch a game live, you can see it from the back._

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _YES. DIRECTLY!!!_

**_kagstobios:_** _I bet you have no idea how fast the setter’s toss is!_

**_kagstobios:_** _The ball goes from one end of the court to the other!_

**_kagstobios:_** _SWOOSH! It passes the opponents’ block in a second!_

**_kagstobios:_** _You might think, “Hey can that really be hit?!”_

**_kagstobios:_** _If a spiker jumps in front of the pass, he hits it! WHAM!_

\- - - - - 

All of the excited typing was making Tobio’s adrenaline rise. He was suddenly becoming weary that he was making the one blogger that he admired greatly uncomfortable with all of his rushed messages and sudden use of caps lock and exclamation points. 

Taking in a deep breath of confidence, he sent a couple of more messages to try and calm down the conversation and not scare the other blogger away. 

\- - - - - 

**_kagstobios:_** _It’s true that spikers are cool,_

**_kagstobios:_** _but to trick the opponents and open up a path from the wall in front of the spiker…_

**_kagstobios:_** _The only position that’s difficult, yet cool and interesting is the setter’s!_

\- - - - - 

Tobio waited with wide eyes as he stared at his screen hopefully. He wanted to see a message pop up, indicating that he hadn’t made the other leave the conversation because he’d become too aggressive or excited. He wasn’t sure how he’d take the typed words before him, but his worries eased when he saw a response to his added messages. 

\- - - - - 

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _I understand why you’re a setter then!!_

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _setters are pretty cool too i guess!!!_

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _we should talk more about volleyball because you seem really passionate!!!!!_

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _you seem a lot more passionate than my other friends._

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _we can share tips and talk about volleyball all the time!_

\- - - - - 

A small smile crept upon Tobio’s face. His chest became fuzzy from the happiness that he was beginning to feel, and he quickly sent him a message back. 

\- - - - - 

**_kagstobios:_** _I would like that._

  
__

* * *

__  


Koushi handed Tobio and Tadashi each a treat that he’d purchased for them at the corner store. Chikara followed him out of the store with his own treat, and the four players stood outside of the convenience store in silence until Koushi decided to break the quietness with a question. 

“So, Kageyama, did you ever talk to that blogger?” 

Tobio was caught off guard. With his frozen treat hanging from his lips and his hand limply grasping the stick protruding from it, he stared at Koushi and then let his eyes travel to the other two as they raised their eyebrows at him curiously. 

“What blogger?” Tadashi asked him. 

“Kageyama’s been following this volleyball blogger and has been wanting to talk to him for months now, but he’s been too afraid to,” Koushi answered for him. “Did you ever send him a message?” He turned back to look at Tobio. 

Tobio pulled his treat away from his mouth and didn’t meet his older classmate’s eyes. 

“Yes,” he told him. 

Koushi’s eyes sparked with interest. 

“What happened?” 

“We started talking about volleyball.” 

Chikara bit down into his food and cocked his brow at his kouhai. He swallowed and said, “That’s all you talked about?” 

“We exchanged names.” 

“His seemed pretty easy,” Koushi pointed out. “It was his username, right?” 

Tobio nodded. “Hinata Shouyou.” 

“What else did you guys talk about?” Tadashi cut in. 

“Volleyball, friends—not very many things,” Tobio said. He bought himself some more thinking time as he put his frozen treat back into his mouth. He let the flavor spread across his taste buds and let his eyes focus on the asphalt. He’d enjoyed talking to Shouyou last night. For awhile, they talked about nothing except for volleyball. It wasn’t that the conversation became boring, but Tobio remembered wondering how their conversation had changed from volleyball to talking about their friends. 

It was easy to change from volleyball to teammates, but they had ventured into just their relationships with each of their friends and not their skills as players. 

Tobio recalled Shouyou mentioning his friend, Tsukishima Kei. He was quiet but sarcastic and didn’t have the nicest attitude. Shouyou said that he could be rude, but he was polite to most people. 

_“sometimes I think it’s just me that he’s rude to!!”_ Shouyou had typed to him. _“He said that I’m annoying. Some friend!! You like me right?”_

“Kageyama, are you blushing?” Chikara started to laugh as Tobio’s face reddened. 

Tobio hadn’t even noticed that he hadn’t been talking to them for a good moment. His mind had just wandered off to thinking about his conversations with Shouyou, and his face had heated up at the thought of him. 

Flustered, he pulled the frozen treat from his mouth again and stared back at Chikara with the roundest eyes he’s ever made. 

“N-not at all!” 

Chikara didn’t usually tease his friends about these types of things, but Tobio was a very awkward person, and his friends were usually a quiet bunch. He liked to poke fun at them every now and then, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. 

“You were.” Chikara finished his treat and threw away the remains into the trash bin. He smiled casually over at his kouhai. “I’ve never seen you become so flustered over another person before. You usually just look so calm or mean.” 

“That’s true,” Tadashi agreed, nodding his head. 

Tobio frowned at both of them. 

“I’m not flustered,” he said, gripping the stick of his frozen treat tightly in his hand. 

Koushi grinned and threw his trash away. He came over and handed Tobio a napkin for his melting dessert. 

“Leave him alone, Ennoshita,” he fussed playfully at the second year. “Kageyama’s just trying to make some new friends.” 

“What if you guys eventually meet? What’ll you do?” Tadashi asked Tobio. He continued to lick on his ice cream as he looked at his friend with patience and humble curiosity. 

Tobio went quiet. He stood there with his ice cream melting on top of his hand and wondering the same thing as Tadashi. 

  
__

* * *

__  


_I can’t believe it…_

He stared up at his ceiling with his volleyball in his hands. He held the ball on top of his stomach and just looked emotionless up at the white ceiling of his bedroom. 

An image of Shouyou lingered in his mind. 

He could see his bouncy orange hair swishing against the air as he ran across the court like in the video that he’d posted just a couple of months ago onto his blog. 

He could imagine his beautiful eyes suddenly squinting against his even more beautiful smile like in the photograph that was his sidebar on his blog for about a week. 

He could even picture the light pink glow that was brushed across his cheeks from the heat on that day that he’d uploaded a picture of himself after a training camp. 

Shouyou had become such a fixture in Tobio’s life. They shared a lot of talks together that Tobio couldn’t seem to share with his other friends. Koushi had graduated, and Tobio didn’t always get to see him. Chikara was almost done with high school and would be moving away to go to university for film school soon. Tadashi was all that he would have left once Chikara graduated, but Tobio couldn’t always get Tadashi to understand what he was trying to say. 

Shouyou understood him, and he’d grown extremely close to him, even if they only talked by reading each other’s words over the internet. 

Tobio had always wondered what it felt like to have such an interpersonal relationship like this through the internet. The online world was open to so many things, and Tobio finally felt connected to someone enough online to call them a very close friend of his. 

He treasured his friendship with Shouyou, but his feelings were suddenly becoming complex. He wasn’t sure what it was, but after asking Tadashi about it “hypothetically”, Tadashi concluded that it sounded like a crush. 

_I’ve never had a crush before…_

Tobio wasn’t sure what to do with this information. He didn’t want to confess and make Shouyou uncomfortable. He didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship and lose Shouyou as his friend forever, but the thought of having romantic feelings for his friend was unnerving because Tobio couldn’t remember ever feeling this way before. 

People always talked about crushes. They talked about falling in love and liking other people. Tobio had never been able to figure out what that felt like. If he’d ever felt that way before, he couldn’t remember it. Maybe it happened when he was much younger. He couldn’t recall. 

Friendships were fine. He liked having friends. He wasn’t the best at making them, but once he got into high school and met his teammates, a few of them became very close with him. Koushi was the first to approach him. He took him underneath his wings and helped him to become friends with Chikara and Tadashi. He would never trade any of them for anybody else. 

But platonic feelings—the ones where you love your friends and wish them well but don’t want to be romantic with them—are much different from the feelings that he was experiencing now with Shouyou. Shouyou was his friend. He loved him as a friend, and he wished him all the best. But there was this part of him that wanted to be his boyfriend. Be romantic and not _just_ platonic. 

_I’m not romantic…_ Tobio thought. _I don’t know how to be… But I like him in such a different way. What do I do about these feelings?_

  
__

* * *

__  


“Kageyama!” 

Tobio turned around when he heard Tadashi calling his name. He stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to him. 

Tadashi caught his breath and handed Tobio his phone. 

“You left your smart phone in the locker room,” he told him. “I accidentally made your lock screen turn on when I picked it up.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I saw a message from that friend of yours when I did…” 

Tobio blinked and looked at his notifications. The only ones that came up were a few messages from Shouyou that said that he found out that their schools would be playing against each other this year and that they would finally get to meet. 

Tadashi watched as Tobio’s brain seemed to short-circuit. He held his phone tightly in his hand and watched as he became silently disconcerted. His face paled, and his eyes stared straight ahead. He put his arms at his sides and stood there like a statue. 

Tadashi hesitated but reached over and tapped Tobio’s shoulder. 

“Kageyama, are you okay?” 

“He’s… He’s… His team…” 

“All I saw was that you two would get to meet. I’m sorry that I saw your message,” Tadashi apologized. 

“His team will be playing against ours!” Tobio exclaimed while ignoring Tadashi’s apology and nearly dropping his phone when he pulled his arms back up in front of himself. “I’m not sure…” 

“You’re not sure…?” Tadashi furrowed his brows. 

Tobio noticed them shoot up as Tadashi pointed his finger slowly towards him. 

“The other day… when you were asking me about feelings… When I said that it sounded like a crush, were you talking about that _you_ had a crush?” 

Tobio took a defensive glance towards Tadashi and slid back one step. 

Tadashi’s lips curled into a simple smile. 

“Kageyama, you have a crush on this Hinata guy!” 

“I do not…” 

Tadashi lifted his brow up at him. “You don’t have to lie. It’s just me.” 

_Trust him. He’s your friend._

He started to nod and sighed. “Okay, I do.” 

“I knew it!” 

Tobio jumped at Tadashi’s sudden burst and finger pointing. He frowned back at him, and Tadashi blushed from embarrassment as he gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I think you should tell him.” 

“I can’t do that. What if I mess up our friendship?” 

“Most relationships start off as just friendships, right? He’s one of your best friends. Sugawara-san once said that best friends can make the best lovers.” Tadashi’s face heated up again at that statement. “Uhh… basically, I think you should tell him.” 

“But what if—” 

“If he gets uncomfortable, it shouldn’t last very long. He’ll still be your friend.” 

“Are you sure?” Tobio tapped his fingers against the side of his legs nervously. 

Tadashi nodded with an assuring grin. “If it works out, then you have one of your best friends as a boyfriend. It’ll be the best!” 

Tobio looked back at him and started to smile yet only a little. 

“I’ll tell him, then.” 

  
__

* * *

__  


**_kagstobios:_** _Hinata, are you on?_

\- - - - - 

Tobio stood up and began to pace in front of his computer desk. His anxiety wasn’t as bad as it could be as he walked back and forth in front of the desk, but it was still making his mind feel fuzzy. 

\- - - - - 

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _I’M ON KAGEYAMA!_

\- - - - - 

_Here goes…_ Tobio thought as he slid back down into his seat reluctantly. 

\- - - - - 

**_kagstobios:_** _I need to talk to you about something._

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _Okay!! What is it?_

\- - - - - 

Tobio stared at the screen. His fingers lay against the keyboard’s buttons, but he didn’t press them. A million scenarios ran across his mind in just a few seconds. He saw the worst possible outcomes, and he saw the best possible ones, too. 

His heart started to pump so much that he could’ve sworn he could hear the blood rushing within his ears. 

He licked his lips as they became dry and slowly started typing. 

\- - - - - 

**_kagstobios:_** _Recently, I’ve been feeling differently about you._

\- - - - - 

Tobio stood up so quickly that his chair slid back about two feet. He stood in front of his computer desk, wondering if Shouyou would take that badly. He started typing as he stood up in his spot, feeling his toes wriggle against the carpet inside of his socks. 

\- - - - - 

**_kagstobios:_** _It’s not a bad difference._

\- - - - - 

He grabbed his chair and sat back down and scooted back up to his keyboard. He saw Shouyou’s reply and sucked in a sharp breath. 

\- - - - - 

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _what do you mean?_

**_kagstobios:_** _I wasn’t going to say anything but Yamaguchi told me to._

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _your friend told you to say what?_

\- - - - - 

Tobio laid his head down on the keyboard. He was procrastinating telling him the truth about his feelings. Tadashi’s words rang throughout his mind—his assurance that Shouyou would continue to be his friend, even if he didn’t return these feelings were what stuck out to him the most as he replayed his words over and over in his head. 

He sat back up and erased the several nonsense words he’d made by just lying down on the keyboard. 

\- - - - - 

**_kagstobios:_** _I have a crush on you._

**_kagstobios:_** _I really like you and I hope that we can still be friends if you don’t like me too._

\- - - - - 

The pain of waiting for Shouyou’s reply was agonizing. 

Tobio picked up his volleyball that was on the floor beside him and placed it on top of the desk right in front of the keyboard. He traced his finger along the seams and held his breath. 

A gentle _shwoop!_ sounded in front of him, and his eyes snapped back towards the screen. 

\- - - - - 

**_h1natash0uyou:_** _I gotta go Kageyama. I’ll talk to you at the match in a few days._

\- - - - - 

Tobio’s face fell. 

His chest heaved with an ache. 

His skin paled. 

He could feel his entire world crashing down around him. 

He was still for a minute before frowning and angrily shutting the computer off. He threw the volleyball onto the ground and ignored it when it bounced against the wall and hit the floor and rolled away to the other side of his bedroom. 

There were so many things that he wished right now: that he’d never told Shouyou, that Tadashi had been right, that he’d never developed this crush of his, and many others. 

It all hurt too much that Shouyou might come up to him before the match and tell him that he never wanted to talk to him again. He might have just lost his best friend because he listened and took a risk just for the sake of changing their relationship. 

_It’s not fair,_ he thought miserably as he slid into his bed and crept up underneath his blanket. He lied on his side and stared at the wall for what seemed like hours until he finally fell asleep far later than he usually would. 

  
__

* * *

__  


“You look terrible,” Chikara said to Tobio as he walked into the gym. 

Tadashi was just finishing putting up the net when Tobio walked in. He turned when Chikara announced Tobio’s obvious appearance and bit his lip with sudden concern. 

“Are you okay, Kageyama?” Tadashi asked him, walking over to him. 

“No,” he told him. “I took your advice.” 

“What advice?” Chikara interrupted Tadashi before he could never begin to say something. 

“Um…” Tadashi looked at Tobio. 

Tobio frowned. “I told Hinata that I had a crush on him…” 

Chikara’s eyes widened with surprise. They settled back into a casual gaze when Tobio started to head off towards the court. 

“I guess it didn’t turn out like I’d assumed…” Tadashi said to Chikara when Tobio left their side. “I feel really bad about this…” 

“It can’t be helped,” Chikara told him. “He’ll be fine.” 

Tadashi followed Tobio’s movements and looked at him sadly when Chikara patted his shoulder. 

“Get the ball, Yamaguchi.” 

“Yes, captain.” 

  
__

* * *

__  


“Sugawara-san!” Tadashi waved to his former classmate. 

Koushi hurried to his old teammates and greeted them all happily. He smiled at the new first years and quickly said his hellos to the teammates that he’d left behind when he graduated. 

As the team spread away from him to get warmed up, Koushi smiled at his two friends. 

“The team looks great, Ennoshita,” he told Chikara. 

Chikara smiled at him and dipped his head in thanks. 

Koushi looked up at Tadashi and scoffed. 

“You’re even taller than last time!” 

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously and grinned sheepishly at Koushi’s comment. 

Koushi chuckled and patted Tadashi’s arm playfully. “Good for you,” he added. He looked around and frowned suddenly. “Where’s Kageyama? I haven’t heard from him in a few days. He never texted me back.” 

“Ah, I guess we’ve all been a little too preoccupied to tell you…” Tadashi started to say. 

“Tell me what?” 

Chikara stepped in front of Tadashi. “Kageyama has a crush on that internet friend of his. Yamaguchi convinced him to confess, but it apparently didn’t go over smoothly. Right after he told him, he told Kageyama that he would talk to him here. We’re up against his school. Kageyama’s been in the worst mood ever since. He’s sulking and moody.” 

Koushi placed his knuckles on his hips and cocked a brow. 

“Where is he?” 

Tadashi pointed towards Tobio coming in through the entrance sluggishly. He seemed to be avoiding something as he glanced around and edged slowly towards his team. His eyes looked tired, and he sighed heavily until he spotted Koushi. 

He instantly tried to perk up for his senpai’s sake, but Koushi could see right through his façade. 

“Kageyama, how’s it goin’?” Koushi asked him casually. 

“Don’t try lying,” Chikara quickly said. “We already told Sugawara-san everything.” 

Tobio shot him an annoyed expression but let it fade out of respect for his captain and senpai. 

“I’m sorry about what’s happening with you and Hinata,” Koushi expressed to him with a look of sympathy. “But don’t try and avoid him the entire time. You should go and find him. He did say that he would talk to you here, right?” 

Tobio nodded. 

“Then, go find him!” 

“I—” 

Chikara looked over at the referee as he blew his whistle over at them. He faced the others again and said, “That’ll have to wait until after the match. Think you can hold up until the game is over, Kageyama?” 

Tobio looked at him and straightened up. He needed to let his emotions subside until the game was over. It wouldn’t be fair to all the hard work that he’d put into this year or to his friends and teammates. They all worked hard. He would just have to suck it up until it was over. 

“I’ll do my best,” he told him with wavering confidence. 

Koushi grinned and clapped Tobio on the back. 

“Good luck, guys!” he told them before heading up to find his seat. 

“You sure you’ll be fine?” Tadashi asked Tobio. 

Tobio saw the concern glazed across Tadashi’s dark eyes. He gave him a curt nod. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Chikara pushed the two of them out onto the court to join the rest of their team. They all got into their positions and faced the other team that stood on the other side of the net. Tobio looked across from his spot on his side of the court and tried to find those familiar orange waves that he’d only seen as pixels on his computer and phone’s screens. 

His heart beat wildly when he spotted Shouyou standing on the court beside the tallest guy on their team. 

Tobio dug his nails into the volleyball and took a deep breath. With a quick glance at Koushi’s thumbs up in the stands, at Tadashi’s worried eyes and nervous smile, and at Chikara’s soft grin and small nod, Tobio closed his eyes and then started the game off with a swift serve. 

  
__

* * *

__  


Sweat dripped onto the ground. 

Tadashi handed him a towel, and he wiped it away. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobio apologized to Tadashi. “If I hadn’t messed up that first serve, we might have been able to win. I messed up the momentum of the game.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, Kageyama,” Tadashi quickly debunked. “It was a close game. You played well.” 

“I—” 

“Kageyama-kun?” 

Tobio froze and looked at Tadashi. His friend looked behind him at the person who’d spoken his name and smiled at him with a nervous smile. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Kageyama’s friend,” he introduced himself. 

Tobio turned around slowly when Tadashi tugged on his sleeve. He looked at Shouyou standing beside that same person from earlier. He was much taller than any of them, and he looked rather uninterested in any of them, too. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou. This is Tsukishima Kei,” Shouyou introduced himself and his friend. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi…” Tadashi added as he stared up at Kei with a glittery gaze. 

“Kageyama, can we talk?” Shouyou asked him. 

Tobio looked back at him and glanced at Tadashi. 

“Let’s leave them alone,” Kei said to Tadashi. 

“O-okay,” he answered. He followed Kei and left Tobio with Shouyou. 

Shouyou waited until the two of them were far enough away to face Tobio and say, “I’m sorry I got off so fast the other day. I needed time to think about what you said.” 

Tobio held the towel in his hand and started to twist it. 

“You don’t have to say that,” he said, trying to keep a straight face. “You don’t have to like me back. I just wanted us to stay friends.” 

“We’re still friends!” Shouyou declared loudly, earning a few glances their way. 

Tobio shrank from the sudden attention and frowned back at Shouyou. 

“Dumbass! Don’t be so loud!” 

Shouyou blinked back at him in surprise at Tobio’s slip up. 

Tobio put his hands up in defense, accidently slapping Shouyou with the towel. “I-I didn’t mean—” He straightened up when he heard soft murmurs of laughter coming from Shouyou. He knit his eyebrows together. “Why are you laughing?!” 

“You’re so awkward, Kageyama-kun,” Shouyou teased mercilessly. He pushed his hair down and mimicked Tobio’s face when he said, “Dumbass!” He put his hands to his stomach and laughed. 

Tobio gripped the towel in his hand and grit his teeth together. 

Shouyou smiled up at him suddenly. 

“You’re pretty intense on the court, but you’re like that anyway, aren’t you?” 

Blinking back at him as his eyes softened, Tobio loosened his grip on the towel. “I don’t know…” 

“You are!” Shouyou pointed out. “We may have only been able to talk online, and I feel like I really know you, but there’s still a lot that I don’t know about you, Kageyama. After you told me that you liked me… I needed to think about how this would work out because I’ve liked you for a long time already, too.” 

Tobio’s eyes widened. He stepped back and turned red in the face. 

“Y-you did? You do? I-in what way?” 

“I have a crush on you, too!” Shouyou threw his arms up. 

Tobio glanced around to make sure that no one heard Shouyou’s loud mouth and felt relieved when no eyes seemed to be on them this time. 

He looked down at Shouyou and saw the small blush that spread across his nose. 

“So, we like each other?” 

“I think so,” Shouyou said. 

“What does that mean?” 

“We can go out… if… if you want… I mean, we don’t have to. It could work out… We don’t live that far from each other. I-I just…” Shouyou’s abrupt shyness suddenly made Tobio feel more at ease with himself. 

“Hinata, will you go out with me?” he asked him. 

Shouyou’s nervous expression eased into a grin. 

“Of course!” 

  
__

* * *

__  


**_sugaakou2:_** _how are you and Hinata?_

**_kagstobios:_** _WE’RE FINE SUGA-SAN!_

**_sugaakou2:_** _Hinata?_

**_kagstobios:_** _yeah!! Kageyama fell asleep while we were watching a movie._

**_kagstobios:_** _he left himself logged in._

**_sugaakou2:_** _how long have you two been going out again?_

**_kagstobios:_** _six months!!_

**_sugaakou2:_** _How are you two doing?_

**_kagstobios:_** _really good!! Kageyama looks really cute when he’s asleep. He’s peaceful lol._

**_sugaakou2:_** _he’s not so tense when he’s asleep is he?_

**_kagstobios:_** _nope!!_

**_sugaakou2:_** _I’m glad you guys are doing really good Hinata!_

**_kagstobios:_** _thanks Suga-san! Wish me luck!_

**_sugaakou2:_** _for what Hinata?_

**_kagstobios:_** _I’m going to try and tell Kageyama that I love him. I’m really nervous……_

**_sugaakou2:_** _don’t worry Hinata! It’ll all work out! Good luck!_

**_kagtobios:_** _thanks Suga-san! I’m getting off now. Kageyama’s waking up! BYE!!_

**_sugaakou2:_** _bye!_

\- - - - - 

Koushi smiled and pressed away his app on his phone. He went to his text messages and felt a surge of happiness. He knew that everything would work out for those two. He knew it deep in his heart that Shouyou had nothing to worry about as he read over the conversation that he’d had with Tobio just a few days ago. 

\- - - - - 

**_Tobio:_** _I’m going to tell him._

**_Koushi:_** _What, Kageyama?_

**_Tobio:_** _I’m going to tell Hinata._

**_Koushi:_** _What’re you going to tell Hinata?_

**_Tobio:_** _That I love him._

**_Koushi:_** _Oh!! Really?!_

**_Tobio:_** _I love him Sugawara-san. I really love him._

**_Koushi:_** _I’m happy for you Kageyama. I really really am._


End file.
